Some arylalkyl compounds have already been disclosed in the (patent) literature as potential herbicides (cf. DE 2526358, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,934, U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,390, WO 9621647). However, these compounds have not attained any practical importance worth mentioning.